The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) has long been recognized as one of the University's most mportant resources. A long history of outstanding research and a stable supportive environment encourages multidisciplinary teams of investigators to work together on the GCRC. Events of the past have further focused the University's attention on the vital role patient oriented research plays in the overall research enterprise. And the University's strategic plan for the future places clinical investigation, and the GCRC, even more prominently. This five year competitive renewal is submitted to continue the availability of facilities and resources to promote continued growthin clinical investigation of the highest quality at VCU. Eighty-nine protocols from 26 groups of investigators representing all five schools (Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy and Allied Health) on the MCV campus of VCU are included in this application. Areas of nvestigation include obesity, exercise physiology, cardiovascular disease, periodontal disease, hypertension, diabetes mellitus, polycystic ovary syndrome, hepatitis C, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease, ?ehabilitation medicine, HIV/AIDS, breast cancer, hematologic malignancies, sickle cell anemia, substance abuse, transplant surgery, and alternative strategies for pain management.